


Lost but never found

by Funnybone800



Category: Rottenswap, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Gen, Rotberry is mine and he's pure, Rottenswap-Alternate Universe, and needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: ... Rottenswap tumblr;https://rottenswap.tumblr.com/





	

Silence. It trickled between your bones like the blackish green that seeped horribly from each part of your body. The goo like liquid falling from your mouth. Nose. And eyes. Why were you like this? Weren't you once energised? Bright and excitable? Cheerful and loveable. Maybe once you were. But now you were lost. In an evergreen like forest of blankness. Memory being helplessly clawed away at every given moment.

It was a surprise that your slow. Dying body knew who you were. You held none of your old traits. Your bow. Faded to a gross dark teal, your clothes destroyed and smelly. Your bones cut and stained. You were never energetic. Not anymore. You sat against the wall of your dying home silently. Dark, hollow.  
Glum.

It was lonely here. You didn't remember anything. Days would pass and you wouldn't even notice. The disease in your bones destroying any hope of starting over. You didn't have anyone who visited. If there was anyone. On the occasional day you did leave the house and wondered in the blackened snow. Most of whatever was there was gone. No monster In sight...

When there were monsters, they were unresponsive. Staring silently at nothing as their life too was washed from them. You wondered how it got like this. The feeling in your bones that once this place was a merriment of amazement and wonder. You had loved puzzles. Although you don't remember if you had friends. You certainly wished you did.

Your body shoved itself up as you let out a wheeze. Which had become your natural breathing state. Most would find annoying you suppose. You found it just fine. You slept a lot. To wash away your bad memories. The once that were still there anyways. You dreamed of amazing things. 

Running through the snow and laughing brightly as you were happily playing with old friends. A person you didn't recognize continuously calling you great. It was so amazing. Being somewhere. Was better. You wander to the window.

You peak out of the broken glass. Trees across were dead and rotting. Much like everything else here. You tilt your head. Imaging in your mind how beautiful it must've been. The loneliness had filled you. Tears mixed with disgusting goo leaked down your face as you flopped on the hard dying wood floor again.


End file.
